Hacia donde Vamos
by Cuits
Summary: Post Quo Vadimus. El programa continua y todo el equipo quiere celebrarlo. DanRebeca, CaseyDana


- Créditos finales, música y… ¡estamos fuera!

El plató, la sala de control, todo el estudio se llenó de voces un silencio extraño durante apenas unos segundos, ese podía haber sido el último programa de Sports Night, podía haber sido los últimos créditos, la última vez de Kim diciendo que estaban fuera…

Podía haberlo sido pero no lo era

Dan hizo esa mueca tan suya en la que saca los labios, tuerce la cabeza y medio sonríe y se giró levemente hacía Casey mientras la puerta del estudio se abría dejando paso a parte del eufórico equipo técnico

-¿Oyes eso?

-¿A Dana cantando "We are de Champions" en el micro de la sala de control?

- No me refería a Dana, aunque es dificil no oírla… – Dan se acercó la solapa para hablar justo en su micrófono - ¡…porque está desafinando en mi oído! – se colocó de nuevo la solapa y se levantó de la silla de presentador desenganchándose la batería del micro de la cinturilla de su pantalón – me refería a los lloros

Casey consiguió despegarse del abrazo asfixiante de Kim y desconectó también su micrófono

-¿Los lloros?

-Y los lamentos

-Los lloros y los lamentos

Dan sellevó una mano al pecho en acto solemne y levantó la barbilla en una pose que guardaba cierto parecido con Napoleón

-Eso es, los desconsolados y sentidos lloros y lamentos de las chicas Lakers al completo por nuestra pérdida.

Casey sonrió un instante mientras trataba de obviar el echo de que Kim, Dave y el resto de los chicos bailaban la macarena sobre la mesa del programa

-A decir verdad, _técnicamente_ yo no iba a ir a Los Ángeles

-Entonces supongo que _técnicamente_ todas las animadoras de los Lakers lloran mi pérdida exclusivamente.

Todo el plató era un auténtico hervidero, gente bailando, abrazando y corriendo de un lado para otro. Alguien había conseguido un par de botellas de champagne y habían puesto música por los altavoces de toda la planta.

Y gritando, todos gritabnan y cantaban con tanta energía que parecía que el edificio entero gritaba con ellos, que la ciudad entera gritaba con ellos. ¡El mundo entero gritaba con ellos!

¡Habían terminado el programa pero no era el fin del programa!

Sin embargo Dan y Casey se mantenían en un discreto segundo plano de la celebración, cosa bastante impropia de ellos, observando como Natalie besaba a Jeremy y Dana bailaba descalaza por el suelo resbaladizo del plató, estáticos, como en estado de shock.

-Deberíamos celebrarlo

Le dijo casey a Dan metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-Sí

-Deberíamos hacer algo espectacular para celebrarlo

-Desde luego

Dan podía sentir como poco a poco la adrenalina iba por fin entrando en su sistema circulatorio

-Algo…¡diferente!

-¡Eso es!

-¡¡Voy a pedirle a Dana que salga conmigo!!

Y el subidón de adrenalina de Dan se fue al garete

-¿Vas a pedirle a Dana que salga contigo?

-Eso es

-Y eso es diferente cómo, Casey

Casey observó el ambiente festivo de un modo desconfiado, agarró a Dan del antebrazo y lo apartó aún más del barullo en una actitud totalmente conspiratoria

-Será diferente porque ahora Dana piensa que lo he superado

-Aunque es obvio que no lo has hecho

El reproche de Dan le pasó desapercibido y Casey siguió susurrando

-¡Exacto! ahora si la pido una cita no pensará que es fruto de una estúpida obsesión porque ella cree que ya lo he superado y saldrá conmigo.

-¿Obsesionado¿Tú? No sé de dónde habrá podido sacar Dana esa idea

-Creo que esta vez saldrá bien

-Y yo creo que os merecéis el uno al otro

Dan se giró y comenzó a andar hacia donde el centro del estudio donde la juerga continuaba y bebían champagne en basitos de papel del surtidor de agua

-No estoy muy seguro de que lo hayas dicho como un cumplido Dan

-Yo tampoco

La puerta de la sala de control se abrió una vez más con más fuerza de la necesaria para abrir cualquier puerta del mundo. Dana, al parecer cansada de usar las instalaciones del estudio como su karaoke particular – y para alivio de todo aquel que todavía llevaba un pinganillo en el oído- apareció en el plató como un antilope rubio en plena estampida, con los brazos en alto. Imparable

-¡¡We are de champions my friends!!

Al menos había dejado de cantar, si conseguían que dejase de recitar podía empezar la fiesta

-Quo Vadimus- dijo acercándose lanzándose hacia ellos en una llave de artes marciales que pocos dominaban y que a ella le gustaba llamar "abrazo" - ¿No os encanta el latín, chicos?

-Casi tanto como el fútbol europeo de segunda división –ironizó Dan

Por supuesto Dana hizo lo que siempre hacía, ignoró su comentario y siguió con su pequeña reflexión en voz alta de ideas inconexas que en su cabeza debía de tener perfecto sentido

-Quo Vvvvadimussss – Dijo exagerando su pronunciación y dejando que las consonantes fluyesen – Suena bien. Quo Vadimos, suena… - hizo una pausa dramático y miro a Casey de soslayo con una de esas miradas que tendrán a Casey suspirando y dándole el coñazo durante dos semanas – suena… vaporoso.

Vale. Dan no tenía ni idea de a qué había venido eso pero Casey estaba sonriendo como cuando Hommer Simpson veía una rosquilla y supo que tenía que parar lo que fuese que estuviese pasando.

Al menos mientras él estuviese presente.

Así que se volvió hacia Dana y la señaló con un dedo acusador.

-Espero que seas consciente de que hemos dejado nada menos que a las chicas Lackers por ti.

Dana hizo un puchero y le cogió del brazo

-Lo sé, no han dejado de llamarme todas y cada una de ellas desde Los Ángeles para ofrecerme su eterna gratitud, e incluso algún que otro primogénito.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuvo una de esas fatídicas revelaciones, del tipo de Fatídicas revelaciones de las que está llena el Libro del Apocalipsis, una especie de flash mental con luz cegadora incluida seguida de la imagen del momento en el que apenas unas horas antes Rebeca le había dado su número de teléfono y le había pedido arreglar las cosas y él había tirado el trozo de papel a la condenada papelera.

Totalmente fatídico.

Dan cruzó el estudio como una exhalación, derrapó en todas y cada una de las curvas de los pasillos y tras esquivar compañeros en pleno festejo, escritorios que parecían moverse para ponerse en su camino y no esquivar una silla con el consiguiente trastazo monumental había llegado al despacho, se había tirado al suelo de rodillas y aún recuperando la respiración, sin siquiera encender la luz se había puesto a buscar en su papelera y en la de Casey el papelito que él mismo había tirado.

O al menos en eso estaba cuando una voz curiosa a sus espaldas interrumpió su patética caza

-¿Dan?

-Natalie

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Si en ese momento Dan hubiese hecho una lista de las cosas que menos necesitaba, Natalie hubiese estado en los primeros puestos de la lista justo al lado de "Cerillas y un bote de gasolina"

-No puedo decírtelo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que no te lo voy a decir

-Solo por curiosidad Dan, cuánto crees que va a durar esta conversación porque ambos sabemos que la verdadera cuestión es si me lo vas a decir antes o después de la tortura.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Nunca había conseguido ocultarle absolutamente nada a Natalie, era como una especie de detector de cotilleos andante y… bueno, era Natalie

-Creerás que soy idiota

-Estas de rodillas en tu despacho a oscuras registrando las papeleras mientras el resto de la plantilla está celebrándolo en el plató. Ya creo que eres idiota.

Había que reconocer que la chica tenía su parte de razón.

-Creerás que soy idiota y te pondrás de parte de ella

-¡Ni siquiera sé quién es ella!

Dan respiró hondo, puso mirada de cordero degollado y maniobró hasta quedarse sentado ene l suelo cabizbajo en postura de indio y agarrando la papelera con el brazo derecho como un borracho agarra a su botella

-Dan, eres mi amigo y es posible que si miramos muy a fondo nuestros contratos seas incluso mi jefe, te doy mi promesa de girl scaut de que no haré eso.

Parecía tan bonito…

-He tirado el número de teléfono de Rebecca a la papelera

-Rebeca vino a pedirme perdón y a intentar arreglar las cosas junto antes del programa y yo tiré su número de teléfono a la papelera porque me iba a ir a Los Ángeles a ligar con un montón de Animadoras pero ahora ya no me voy y tampoco tengo su número de teléfono porque lo he tirado a una de estas malditas papeleras.

Durante aproximadamente cinco segundos el silencio cundió como la pólvora lo cual, en un plató de televisión nunca auguraba nada bueno

-A ver si lo entiendo Rebeca vino

-Sí

-Y te pidió perdón

-Sí

-Y quería arreglar las cosas

-Básicamente

-Y tú en vez de hablar con ella aunque fuese únicamente para despedirte tiraste su número de teléfono porque pensabas irte a Los Ángeles sin siquiera decirla adiós

uh oh

-Ehmmm ¿Sí?

-Eres un idiota, no te apoyo y me pongo completamente de parte de Rebeca

Dan agachó la cabeza un poco más justo antes de oír a Natalie encender la luz y arrodillarse junto a él para ponerse a buscar en la papelera.

-Pero que sepas que solamente lo hago por Rebeca, tú eres un idiota

Dan sonrió y cruzó los dedos para que el rumor tardase en correr al menos, lo justo para poder llamar a Rebeca antes, aunque una vez más, con Natalie de por medio y una planta llena de cámaras de TV la cosa estaba difícil.

-Ni siquiera sé si quiero saber la respuesta pero ¿Qué ha pasado?

Esta vez era la voz de Jeremy la que preguntaba curiosa desde la puerta del despacho.

-Que Dan es idiota y estamos totalmente de parte de Rebeca

-Oh

-Sí, así que acércate aquí y ayúdanos a encontrar un número de teléfono

Jeremy hizo una mueca falsamente pensativa llevándose el dedo índice a los labios

-Déjame pensar, quedarme aquí a rebuscar en la basura o irme al plató a emborracharme y bailar

-¡Jeremy!

La voz autoritaria de Natalie no dejaba lugar a dudas así que Jaremy se encogió de hombros sabiendo que solo tenía una salida.

-¿De qué color era la hoja de papel?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muchas de las cámaras y micrófonos seguían encendidas una hora después del fin de emisión captando por todos lados los primeros signos de la cantidad de alcohol que había circulado por el plató en ese tiempo empezaban a aflorar creando un clima de euforia del que era total y absolutamente imposible escapar.

-¿Esos del monitor cinco son Pam y Jim enrrollándose?

Dana trató con esfuerzo de fijar la vista en la pantalla que tenía frente a ella.

-Eso parece

Las largas piernas de Casey sobre la mesa de control parecían eternas al lado de las suyas mientras ambos se recostaban en los respaldos de sus sillas y bebían el que debía ser el cuarto "botellín de la celebración"

-Vaya

-Sí

La sala, tranquila y en penumbra contrastaba con la fiesta del plató y casi parecía que nunca hubiesen sido otra cosa sino espectadores de sus propias visas.

-La verdad es que nunca me había fijado mucho pero este sitio es bastante guay

Dana abrió los ojos como si acabasen de decirle que la Tiera era plana y que el Sol giraba alrededor de la Luna

-¿Nunca te habías fijado? La sala de control no solo es guay, es lo que te encuentras cuando dejas guay atrás y te adentras veinte kilómetros más allá. Es… ¡Superguay!

-Superguay

Casey sonrió divertido. Había algo mágico en Dana, algo frágil y entrañable capaz de darte una patada en el culo. Algo que te hacía querer abrazarla y protejerla y temerla y meterte debajo de la mesa a la espera de que pasase el temporal

-Eso es, superguay ¿y sabes cual es el trono de la superguayedad? – dejó apoyado el botellín sobre los controles y apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre los brazos de la silla – éste es el trono de la superguayedad

Estaba claro que estaba borracha porque Dana jamás hubiese apoyado un recipiente con líquido cerca de los controles salvo bajo la influencia de alguna droga. Estaba aún más claro que era absolutamente imposible que lo de pedirla una cita no iba a salir bien.

-No creo que la "superguayedad" exista

-¡Claro que existe!

Claro, claro, claro como el agua. No iba a poder evitarlo

-¿A sí? Utilízala en una frase

Pareció pensárselo un par de segundos

-Dana es la superguayedad

Estaba radiante. Espléndida. Más aún que en todos aquellos años de la facultad, más que en California y que en las Vegas y que en su primer programa juntos y que en todas aquellas ocasiones que había querido besarla y no lo había llegado a hacerlo porque en teoría eso no se hace con una amiga.

Clarísimo. Se abalanzó rápidamente manteniendo el equilibrio como pudo y agarró la silla de Dana por los brazos girándola hacia él e inclinándose para besarla.

Rozó sus labios con los suyos, hizo una ligera presión y succionó y cuando Dana se resquebrajó bajó su boca, acarició con su lengua sus labios y el resto de su boca.

Volvió a tener quince años y mariposas en el estómago y esa sensación que se tiene cuando metes mano por primera vez a una chica. Ganas de comerse el mundo y la magnifica sensación de hacer algo que estás destinado a hacer y el deseo de no dejar de besarla nunca. Cuando tres o cuatro minutos después se separaron para coger aire y Dana le miró con ojos vidriosos por el deseo a apenas diez centímetros de su cara tuvo la certeza de que tenía que convencerla para que se casase con él o algo así. O quizá estaba demasiado borracho y hasta arriba de adrenalina

-¿Casey?

-_Eso_ ha sido la superguayedad

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Interrumpo?

Agachados a cuatro patas entre papeleras volcadas Dan y Natalie se quedaron congelados con el sonido de aquella voz proveniente de la puerta a la que estaban dando la espalda (concretamente el culo) mientras Jeremy proseguía con la tarea.

-¡Rebeca! – Natalie se puso en pie de un salto estirándose las arrugas del pantalón

-¡Esto no es lo que parece! – Dan se limitó a ponerse de pie lo mas digna y rápidamente posible

-Hola Rebeca – sin apenas apartar la vista del suelo, Jeremy continuó con la misión de encontrar el infame papelito

-Ni siquiera sé lo que parece – Rebeca dio un par de pasos hacia Dan y Natalie interpretó aquello como la sirena que anunciaba que tenía que abandonar el barco, tiró con disimulo del jersey de Jeremy y esperó infructuosamente a que éste se levantara e interpretase las señales

-Estamos buscando tu número de teléfono- explicó Jeremy

Dan tuvo su segunda epifanía de la noche y cerró los ojos sabiendo que tendría que matar a Jeremy por aquello por muy borracho que estuviese, si es que Natalie no acaba antes con él, la que por su parte le envió una mirada furiosa mientras le arrastraba a cuatro patas por la moqueta hasta sacarle del despacho

-¿Tiraste mi número de teléfono?

Rebeca parecía mucho más triste que indignada y Dan quiso haber estado borracho para la ocasión. Con la cantidad de alcohol que había en la planta y tan poco de él corriendo por sus venas

-Ha sido un accidente

-¿Has tirado mi número de teléfono por accidente?

-Más bien yo nací idiota por accidente y treinta años después tiré tu número de teléfono

Rebeca sonrió y Dan pensó que quizá aún tenía una oportunidad de no quedarse solo para siempre y terminar compartiendo asilo con Casey y su permanente y renovada obsesión por Dana

- He oído lo del programa

-El programa, sí. Sigo teniendo trabajo. Genial.Guay. ¡Magnífico!. El programa

-Había pensado que quizá querrías salir conmigo a cenar, para celebrarlo.

Ahí estaba. Tenía que ser justicia kármika por todos los años aguantando a Casey y predicando la voluntad de Dios en contra del fútbol europeo porque no había otra explicación para que Rebeca estuviese invitándole a salir a pesar de haber sido un completo capullo.

-Aunque quizá quieras quedarte a celebrarlo con tus compañeros

-¡No!- aquello había sonado demasiado exaltado hasta para él en su estado – espérame aquí, voy a por mi chaqueta y nos vamos.

Recordó fugazmente que su chaqueta (con su cartera, sus llaves y su abono de temporada para los Yankies) estaba en la sala de juntas y salió disparado por los pasillos esquivando gente bailando, bebiendo y cantando por los pasillos. Recogió su chaqueta, recogió a Rebeca e hizo como que Dan y Casey no se estaban metiendo mano en la sala de control cuando pasó por delante de ellos, al fin y al cabo si se seguía emitiendo Sports Night, el mundo no podía ser tan desastroso.

FIN


End file.
